


Mr Mini-Dick

by skeletonsmama



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonsmama/pseuds/skeletonsmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Straight guys. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Mini-Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> Short little something for one of your HTGAWM prompts. Hope you enjoy, and Happy Holidays!

“No”

“It’s only to get in, it’s a... _couples_ thing."

“What kind of club is that? Besides, I’ll never pass for gay.”

“Not gay. Bi.”

“As if this 5’ 9”, totally cracka-lackin' bod could be into dick.”

Connor rolled his eyes over Asher, appraising.

“Debatable.”

Asher moved quickly to cover the (not insignificant) bulge in his pants, accentuated by the jeans Connor had harassed him into.

“Look, just a little bit of eyeliner, body glitter, maybe some packing, and you’ll look the part.”

“Hell no, I am not wearing eyeliner not even for…” his eyes narrowed. “I don’t need to pack, Mr Mini-Dick.”

Connor raised an eyebrow, gaze roaming downwards and quickly back up again.

Asher sputtered, going red.

“Fuck you.”

“Sure thing, sweetcheeks.”

Asher choked. Connor smirked. 

 _Straight guys._

 

 


End file.
